An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: After Ed's sister, kicks him out of the house, he seeks hospitality in Juniper's home, but when things go bump in the night, everything goes to the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful creators and writers. They do not belong to me. _

**Hi there to one and all. For the ones that I PM'ed, i said that the story won't be released until Wedensday. Well, I changed my mind. Instead of waiting until Wednesday, I began to start off of today. So I hope this story is an improvement of the old one, here is An Eds Story. Based on the original plot for A Room for an Ed.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Displaced Ed**

In the stormy days of the cul-de-sac, Ed was wandering in the outside weeping. He was glum that his sister kicked him out of his room to make room for their playroom. Beknownst to him, Sarah's hatred for him had skyrocketed. His love for her means nothing to her. He sat on the sidewalk and sobbed in that wet, summer night.

The next day, Ed slept on the sidewalk with no blanket, but his semi-wet jacket which was drying in the rising sun. Rolf was just walking his pigs that morning and saw Ed groaning from what happened last night.

"Ed boy, why are you shallow like Nanna's fingernails?" asked a concerned Rolf.

There was no response. Ed was silent. It was somehow strange seeing Ed usually happy, but suddenly when people tried to talk to him, he wallows in the pit of shame, but in this instance, the pit was the wet ground beneath his feet.

"Ed boy?" Rolf asked poking him with a stick.

Ed didn't move, nor respond. He just sat there like a bump on a log.

Suddenly, his friends came in and saw the incredible, unwell state of Ed's behavior. He was odd, odder than he was before, but discontent. He was very unhappy, unpleasent. It seemed like his life was ephemeral. Edd was worried. Then Juniper came along and saw the lovable oaf in the state of discontent.

"Ed, are you okay?" Juniper asked.

Ed wiped tears from his face.

"Ed?" Juniper asked.

"I have no home," Ed sniffed.

"No home? Ed, you live only a few blocks away," Edd said.

"No home, Sarah kicked me out, guys," Ed said.

"What? Your parents kicked you out?" Edd asked.

"No," Ed said.

"Who?" Edd asked.

"Take a wild guess," Juniper said pointing to Sarah across from them.

"And take your stupid space junk, and your comics!" Sarah roared. Jimmy giggled.

As she rambles on, Juniper felt an urge to leap in the air to ram her fist down her throat. Edd ofcourse tried to hold her back.

That was when Eddy showed up to the scene.

**Author's Notes:** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A new one will come soon. So please review and tell me what you think. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people of the Internet! I am MegaRdaniels bringing you a chapter to An Ed Story. You thought that this will take me until at least Friday to start writing this right? Well, before I get to this chapter, I just want to say something that I haven't put on my profile. I always dreamed that I want to become a screenwriter or an animator. However, my YouTube "Date Vore" did very poorly. It has at least 21,000 views, but the dislike bar is like a light sabre. I didn't delete it though. CC works wonders for me! i'm planning making my first original animated short, "The Adventures of Stringy and Mopy: The Animated Series". If you want to check it out, you catch some of my stories in the link **** s/3043351/1/Stringy-and-Mopy-The-Adventure-Begins****.**

**If you like it, then send me either a PM on Fanfiction or Fictionpress.**

**Well, let me get out of your hair since you want to read An Ed Story. Here it is, chapter 2!**

**Confort**

That was when Eddy came to the scene.

He saw Eddy crying and sobbing. Juniper tried her best to calm him. Rolf sighed and patted his back to cheer him up.

"What's with monobrow?" Eddy asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Juniper asked, "The pink brat kicked him out."

"What?" Eddy became infuriated.

"It's true, but this maybe a new start for Ed," said Edd.

"I hate to disagree, Edd. But Ed's abuse must come to an end," said Juniper.

"Wow, disagreeing with Edd, Juniper is that you?" Eddy said.

"Why me?" Ed sobbed. Eddy took a stand. Juniper asked that if she could come. Eddy's immense content was shunned by Edd seeing by what happened last time. Eddy groaned and told June to wait there, but whispered in her ear that he'll call her to give him backup. Snickering, they parted and Eddy went to Ed's front yard.

Juniper snickered.

"Having fun?" Edd asked tapping his foot rapidly.

June darts her eyes.

"Um, no," she said sliding her words, "It's just um...it's um...a brother and a sister bond," she smiled nervously.

Edd rose an eyebrow as June fickles with her fingers nervously.

"Hm," Edd left it at that and went on and saw Eddy in front of Ed's door only to hear heavy footsteps and a violent door opening. Sarah rushed out and opened her big mouth and released a muntainous roar.

"GET LOST!" she barked.

Now losing all moral, Eddy gritted his teeth and yelled back. Not even bothering to get june he wanted to kick her butt himself. June came in and tried to restrain him. Edd then came to close the door, only for him to get yelled at by Sarah. After that, Jimmy came to the door and called the Eds and Juniper mere simpletons. Edd shuddered from the aftermath of Sarah's might. Eddy inhaled heavily, inraged by the pink brat. Ed was still crying, and Rolf and June both nodded their heads.

**Author's Note**: _Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Well its that time again folks! Welcome back to An Ed Story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Hospitality and Then Ed**

Ed was crying in the sidewalk. Rolf tried and tried, but failed to calm the lovable oaf down. Eddy stormed his way back to the group. Juniper gave Eddy a dissapointing look.

"Eddy, why do you have to be so aggressive towards her. As much as I too hate Sarah, why can't you just be diplomatic and talk things over?" she asked.

"Because she's Sarah, the spawn of Satan!" said Eddy.

"Never knew he had a daughter, probably gave her up becuase he can't take the strain," Juniper joked. Edd nodded his head at her, but then Juniper had to remind him about what she did prior to that. Edd then shared a giggle. She walked over to the sadden Ed and rubbed his back, trying to assuage the tall teen.

"What can I do without my room?" Ed sobbed trying to form words with his shaky toungue, "My sister hates me."

"You're just figuring that out Ed?" Eddy asked the gullible Ed.

Ed didn't respond. He just sat there while his tears forms a river on the sidewalk's blocks. He then turns to Eddy asking if he could stay in his house.

Eddy said no, remembering the last time Ed was in his house, or in multiple occasions when he was in his house.

Edd needed to think about it, but by the time he was about to answer, Juniper interrupted and said that Ed could stay until they streighten everything out with Sarah.

"Huh?" Edd asked, "I was about to say..."

"You took to slow, Double D," Juniper said smiling.

"You want Ed? In your house?" Eddy asked.

"I could have easily let Chicken-For-Brain Ed Boy to stay in my farm," said Rolf.

"I've said it, and now its done. I'm firm for what I say!" said Juniper.

"But..." Edd said.

"Edd, do you trust me?" Juniper asked.

"Are you sure?" Edd asked.

June nodded. With consideration, Edd and Eddy allowed Juniper to carry out her decision, and without further adeiu, she allowed Ed to stay with her. Like something out from another dimension, Ed's tears quickly dried up and he sprang up like a happy mule.

"Good day! Ed is happy once more!" Ed shouted with glee.

"Here we go," said Eddy.

"Oh my," said June as Ed approached her.

"Hug me!" said Ed getting dangerously close to the frightened Juniper.

**Author's Notes: **_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter to the story An Ed Story. Sorry i was in hiatus, I had things to do. but without no further adieu, here is An Ed Story.**

**June Two Thousand Eds**

In June's front lawn, Jasmine Lee was watering her plants. when she saw her grandaughter walk up the steps, she saw a teenaged boy wearing a green jacket over a red and white striped shirt being carried by a 13 year old girl was smaller - yet surprisingly strong to carry an individual fully - like Ed.

Confused, Jasmine asked why was she carrying Ed, and more importatly, why was he smelling like that.

"My god, its like something that just crawled his pants and died," said Jasmine lee trying to fan out Ed's horrid odor.

"That's an understatement," said June trying to combat her vomit from coming up.

"Well, put Ed down, he's going to attract flies," said Jasmine. In fact Ed's horrid odor was so bad, that the air around him spreaded, suffocating Jasmine's flowers.

"Not even flies are attracted to Ed, there were few that just died just a few feet away," she said.

"Why?" said a miniscule fly in the road as it choked to death after being in Ed's jacket.

"Ah-mah, can he stay here?" Juniper asked.

"Why what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, remember that girl a few blocks away, she's kind of a pain in the neck, ery annoying, and her voice is so irritating that it'll make the most annoying person you ever met look like an asprin?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah?" Jasmine said.

"Well, that girl kicked him out, and Ed needs some sactuary from her until her parents arrive," she said.

"Well, it's always nice to have a friend," she said. Jasmine walked up and whispered to June's ear so that way Ed won't here. but unbeknownst to her, Ed's attention span was as small as a mouse at times.

"Just make sure he takes a bath," she said patting June.

"Um, yeah. No problem," said June. June and Ed entered the house only for Dennis to plug his nose and hold his lunch.

"June, why is Ed doing here?" he asked.

"Sarah kicked him out," June said concisely.

"Ed's bratty sister? Kicked this bad boy out? How?" he asked, "This is the guy who carried the car near our yard, lunges it up in the air without effort for some ark reason, but he doesn't have the backbone to standup to his rotten, obnoxious sister in the history of the planet? Screw that mess!" said Dennis going to give Sarah a piece of his mind.

"Um, Dennis..." June warns.

"Dennis!" Ed yelled lunging in the air and grabbed Dennis' leg.

"Sarah, bad for Ed!" Ed said, "She'll crush you like a wind pipe and sell your organs to the nearest pawn shop!"

"Ed, that's rediculous," said Dennis shaking Ed off of him.

"June, when I get back, take Ed to the bathroom to get himself wasked, please. He stinks!" he said.

"I'm already on that,' said June.

Ed had that stupid look on his ace until suddenly.

_"Poing!"_

"Soap!" Ed yelled in terror.

**Author's Notes:** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There will be more, I promise you all that! Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there this is MegaRdaniels giving you all a new chapter for An Ed Story. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**A Lost Soul**

After Juniper painfully gave Ed a bath, she rubs her head in pain. However strangely Ed sort of reminds him of her little brothe a bit, which made her to smile, but knowing Ed, he makes Ray Ray look like that guy from the paper towels. Ed went into Juniper's room and lied his back on her soft bed. He yawned.

"Sleepy?" Juniper asked coming in.

Suddenly she ehard a beastly growl that sounded like a demon from the depths of the underworld.

"What was that?" June asked.

Ed unsheathed his shirt halfway and finds out that his stomach was roaring.

"Heh, I'm hungry," Ed said chuckling.

"Very sleepy, and very hungry," she chuckled, "Wow, you are a big boy."

"Lunch?" he asked.

"Um, Ah-mah is going to cook dinner soon. but if you want something to hold you until then, I can give you a quarter for you to spend," she said as she reached for her pocket and presented Ed her quarter.

"But don't tell Eddy, though," Juniper whispered.

"A good boy I shall be , Juniper Lee!" said Ed jumping and floating in mid air while a horse neighs from out of nowhere. He runs in the hallway only for Juniper to tell him to stop running in the halls.

Ed understands and mildly runs out the door, hardly breaking everything in his wake.

June chuckled and smiled.

"June, can you help me with the greens!" Jasmine asked.

"I'm coming Ah-mah," said Juniper. When she went downstairs, she felt a chilling feeling. She turned around and saw a transparent goth girl walking down the steps.

"Ophelia?" June said very soflty.

"Hi, June," she said.

"I thought..."

"Me neither," she said, "How's Eddy?"

"He's good," she said, "Just wished the same for Ed."

"What happened to him?" she asked worriedly.

"His little sister kicked him out, family troubles. So I let him stay here until his parents come back," she said.

"Well, if you see Eddy. Tell him that..." she was interrupted when Jasmine called June over to the kirchen again thus asking her what was she doing. Juniper caught the hint - or at least she thinks she does and wandered to the kitchen to help her grandmother with dinner.

Ophelia just floated there by the steps, thinking. She dissapears afterwards.

**Meanwhile...**

Ed was skipping merrily to the candy store. By the time he arrived, it was a mess. Everything was in disaray: the windows were broken, the counters were destroyed, and the candy - minus the plurality of the jawbreakers were stolen. Who might have done this? Cops surrounded the area, quarantining the corner for an investigation. Ed shuddered and ran from the sight.

**Author's Notes: **_I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. I wanted to add a sub plot to this story to make it interesting. If you don't like it, then tell me the flaws and I'll happy edit it and reupload it. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there and again people of the Internet. This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown. I hope you all enjoy this fic, and please review on what you think. I know I haven't been updating this in a while, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy, I know I will. Thankyou!**

**A Peaceful Ed**

By the time Ed came back, he was out of breath. Juniper was outside waiting for him. seeing him panting, Juniper came running to him. Edd saw this and ran to him. Eddy just stood there.

Ed was trying to form words.

"Relax," said Juniper, "What happened?"

"The Candy St-st," Ed stuttered. Eddy heard candy and the first two letters "S" and "T". He became worried.

"What happened to the candy store?" He pushed Juniper to the ground as a goat baas from out of nowhere.

Ed sniffed and snorked as he tried to back the snot from dripping from his nose.

Juniper got up and pushed Eddy lightly away from Ed. Ed hugs her as she tries to assuage Ed, soothing him.

"It's alright, Ed. Everything is going to be alright," said Edd smiling.

"But the candy, it's gone," said Ed.

"Gone!" Eddy panicked.

"Calm down Eddy," said Edd.

"Don't worry, Ed. Say, Ah-mah is going to be baking cake after dinner. You want some?" she asked the sobbing Ed.

Ed sprouted out like a kindle flower and jumps in the air while a lightbulbs goes off from out of nowhere.

"With sprinkles and chocolate with a cherry on top please!" he smiled.

Edd smiled.

"But what about the candy?" Eddy asked desperately.

"Eddy, sometimes a sweet alternative is neccessary," said Edd.

Eddy grumbled as he heads back to his house.

Edd nodded his head.

"Poor Eddy," said Edd.

After dinner, Ed's stomach was filled to the brim as the sun waned in the sky. He was outside with his friends. Juniper playing games with her guest, Ed. To Ed, Juniper became Ed's big sister, the quite opposite to Sarah. When Sarah stepped out of the house, she saw Ed happy and joyful, happily enjoying himself with Juniper and his pals. This made Sarah even angrier.

"Sarah, what's going on?" asked a profound weakling, Jimmy.

"Nothing," said Sarah.

By the time the moon waned, Juniper was getting ready for bed. Ed wanted to stay up to hang with his friends. June said it was okay, but she also told him to be in bed by 10 o'clock. Ed smiled as a horse neighs softly from out of nowhere as she heads to her house and closed the door, unlocking it for Ed.

Ed felt his happiness being restored under June's protection and love. Ed then hang out some more with his friends.

By around 10 o'clock, they all said their goodbyes and departed. Ed headed back to June's home to prepare for bed. But before he headed streight for the door, he heard something rolling from the ground. He picked it up. It was a large, round, white solid ball filled with sugar and other artificial flavors.

"A jawbreaker! Yum, yum, yum!" he exclaimed.

When he opened his mouth, he saw a young woman with brown hair, had emerald green eyes, wore a brown shirt, green pants, and had inhuman feet. She seemed discontent.

"Hi, my name's Ed!" he yelled.

This frightened her, and began to retaliate by giving Ed a painful punch in the mouth knocking both his teeth and overall himself out.

**Author's Notes: **_Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There will be more on the way. Be sure to review, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10. They belong to their respectful owners. Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10 are both owned by Cartoon Network._

**Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Confronting the Confronter**

The next day in Juniper's couch, Ed woke up with a headache. He had an ice bag on his head as Juniper and Edd assuaged Ed's soar muscles.

"Are you okay?" Juniper asked.

"You seem to take a serious beating, Ed," said Edd, "You must be careful when you are outside."

Ed was shaking for what happened last night. He tried to recall who the girl was, but can't. All he could say was "She hit me."

This caught Juniper immediately.

"I bet it was Sarah," June said assuming. "Double D?"

"As much as Sarah - um - is discontent with Ed around, I don't think that Sarah would be up late at night and get a punch at Ed's face," said Edd.

"Well, there's that, but Who else besides Satan herself with her inhuman big mouth, her Adam's apple neck, and her moldible..."

Edd had to calm Juniper down.

"Whoa, whoa, not to far," said Edd.

"Sorry, it's just that the little girl gets on my nerves," said Juniper.

"Mine too, at times," said a sweet old lady walking by giving Ed a healing soup for him to ingest to heal his wounds, and regenerate his lost teeth.

"How?" asked Juniper and Edd in unison.

"Let's just say that its better left unsaid," said Jasmine. Jasmine couldn't help but remember the last time she met with Sarah for the first time.

Jimmy was flying his kite one day in that windy, summer afternoon. It was happy and all filled with glee until one day his kite was stuck in a tree near the Lee residence. Now Dennis was helping the sell their scams to buy jawbreakers while Juniper was helping Edd with the scam, better yet waiting for him to ask her on a date because everytime edd sees her, he begins to sweat a bit.

"Oh, my kite," Jimmy pouted, about to sob.

Jasmine saw the blue-shirt wearing young boy sobbing that he couldn't get his ite down from the tree.

"What's wrong, little one?" Jasmine asked that fateful day.

"My kite is stuck," said Jimmy.

Jasmine had a look at the kite and its position. She tried tugging on it to loosen it up a bit. She then grabbed hold of the string and guided the kite throught the branches, relaxing it so that way the kite won't tear. Then finally, by the time the kite was nearly free, Sarah was looking Jimmy.

"Got it," said Jasmine. She handed it down to Jimmy.

"Thank you miss," said Jimmy smiling.

"Your welcome, sweety," said Jasmine patting him on the head, just before Sarah grabbed a truck from out of nowhere.

"Get away from him, you old freak!" barked Sarah as she rams the truck at Jasmine.

Back to the present, Jasmine could still feel the physical pain from that fateful day, which also escalates June's hatred towards the red head.

"I'm going to have a word with that red brat," said Juniper.

"If you're coming, I'm coming," said Edd.

"You are?" June asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. That, and -uh - I just don't want you or anybody..."

"Edd, I'll be fine. Besides, you saw me in action multiple times. I can take of myself," said Juniper.

"Indeed you can," said Edd, "But I still want to come. To have a word with Sarah too."

Juniper gave Edd a sweet smile as they headed out the door. Jasmine kept treating for Ed's minor injuries as she fed him regenerating soup to heal his wounds.

By the time Ed was healded, he headed out the door by Jasmine's consent. He saw Sarah next door, teasing him. Ed shuddered in fear and avoided his house. He went to the alley and met up with Johnny. They hung out for a little while until he was caught up by Kevin. He left Ed, saying his goodbyes for now. Ed walked out of the alley and back to the cul-de-sac where he saw Kevin and Eddy fighting verbally.

He then joined in with him.

Meanwhile, Juniper and Edd were trying to be diplomatic with Sarah by letting Ed back into the house. Sarah, of course denied. Juniper asked why not.

"Because he's stupid," Sarah said simply.

"That's not a complete answer," said June.

"It is to me, emo!" Sarah called out.

Juniper was bottling up her anger.

"Um, you know, it's not nice to call someone those words," said Juniper gritting her teeth. Immaturely, Sarah continues to taunt Juniper. This was scaring Edd.

"Aww, is Juny gonna cry?" Sarah chuckled menacingly until Juniper put out a big, fat...

"SHUT UP, YOU BIG MOUTH, ADAM'S APPLE, PALE FREAK!" she screamed to the top of her lungs while she floated in mid air. she then slammed the door right on her face and stormed off. Edd was speechless. It seems that to a degree, June and eddy had switched places - for now that is.

**Author's Notes: **_Hi there folks of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is me, MegaRdaniels bringing you an update for An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unkown. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it. Thankyou!**

**Dreams and Tranquility**

Ed was walking in the sidewalk happy and filled with glee. It felt that his happiness had returned, until he saw an angry Juniper storming back to the house. Edd followed her. He was trying to assuage her; but after what happened, it'll take more than Edd to calm her down.

"Oh no," Ed said, now fear trembling in his shoes as a horse whinnies from out of nowhere.

"The unhappiness has consumed poor Juniper Lee!" said Ed.

He looked around to look for a "cure" to save her from the unhappiness. He fears if June dosen't snap out of it soon, it'll be Sarah all over again. He looked frantically until his foot was hit by a lone jawbreaker that was passing by.

Ed looked at the jawbreaker. His mind breaking, losing grip by what he feared, and remembered.

"Jawbreaker, yum, yum, yum!" said Ed as he picked up the jawbreaker. But then something in his memories clicked.

A raven caws from out of nowhere.

He looked both ways and slowly moved back. Acting cautious, he looked in all directions - until he turned around and saw the same girl that attacked him before. As he screamed, she screamed. Ed hid behind a bush near June's home. The girl hid next door from June's house.

After a few moments, both of them moved out of the bushes and slowly towards each other. Ed was still cautious, and frightened. The girl, surprisingly was very cautious, and more frightened of Ed than he imagined. Seeing this, he handed over the Jawbreaker with tears slithering in his eyes. The girl was confused. Why would he give the giant, sugary ball back to her? Ed was waiting for her take it. Not looking at her, the girl refused to take the jawbreaker. In fact she pulls it down to have a better look at Ed.

Once she lowered Ed's hands with the jawbreaker, Ed was sweating. He was imagining the pain he'll endorse. The girl leaned her head to the left in curiosity. Ed was still waiting for the pain. She lended her hand on Ed's cheeks and rubbed her hands against them, trying to soothe the lovable oaf. Ed looked back at the girl soothing him. When he turned around to face the girl, he dropped the jawbreaker on the ground. He took a better look at the girl. The girl had sparkling, emerald green eyes, had brown hair, had baige skin,, had on green pants, and a brown shirt. She also had big feet, somewhat hairy on the base of the foot. She had a nice figure, and looked beautiful to Ed's eyes.

An orangatang chuckles from out of nowhere as Ed put up a big smile as the girl scratches his chin (if he has a chin to begin with). She sees the jawbreaker on the ground and picks it up. She hands it down to Ed.

"I think you dropped this," she said very softly, smiling a heavenly smile.

Ed couldn't stop smiling. She continues to scratch his chin for a few more minutes before she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to the woods.

Ed found it impossible to stop smiling.

When Juniper came out content again. She and Edd, along with Eddy were looking for Ed. Eddy had found Ed with a jawbreaker in his hands with a stupid grin across his face.

"Ed?" Eddy asked, confused, wondering how he got his hands on a jawbreaker.

"Ed, where did you get a jawbreaker?" asked Edd.

"Leaf Girl," said Ed simply.

"Leaf Girl?" Juniper asked, confused.

"The Leaf Girl with green eyes," said Ed, a little detailed about her description. This made Juniper to be suspicious.

Suddenly, Sarah came out of the house and tempted to further piss off Juniper, wanting her to put a hurt on her. June reframed herself from Sarah's influence, and just simply ignored her while she calls June stupid, and insecure.

After that, Juniper tells Edd and the others to wait while she finds a tree to punch. After a few seconds of punching a tree, she came back happy.

"That's better," she said. Though, she was still worried about Ed though. It wasn't enough that Ed was kicked out of his own house, but a mysterious woman giving him a jawbreaker? Something was definitely up in the cul-de-sac. Who was this person that gave Ed the candy? And more importantly, she questioned why the jawbeaker looked like a white, rugged bowling ball? But that was irrelevent.

She stood there and pondered what's going on.

**Author's Notes:** _Yes, this chapter was a little longer. I'll admit. But nonetheless, what do you all think of the fic so far? Tell me in your reviews, and more chapters will be heading your way. _

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy belong to Cartoon Network. Not me!_

**Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please laways leave reviews. They are always appreciated. Thankyou.**

**The Leaf Girl**

Later on that same day, Ed was still thinking of the girl. This made Eddy to worry more.

"What's with monobrow?" asked Eddy, "He had that same stupid look when we came back from the house.

"He said something about a leaf girl, sounds familiar, but i just can't put my hands on it who," said Juniper.

"Who?" asked Eddy.

"I just told you, I don't know," said June.

Eddy groaned.

As the sun waned in the sky, the kids all headed back to their respectible homes.

"Ed, you coming?" asked June.

Ed didn't say a word, he smiled at Juniper (again with that orangatang chuckling from out of nowhere as he followed her back to her house.

Ed was in the living room with the sofa (now transformed into a bed). Juniper was tucking him in, finishing him off by adding his favorite space rocket (which she washed).

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Yep," said Ed smiling.

Jasmine was in the kitchen finishing washing the dishes. By the tme she was done, she headed streight for the living room.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Jasmine.

Ed nodded.

Well, if you change your mind, the water cooler in in the kitchen, okay," she said giving Ed a smile before she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Ed," said June pecking him on the forehead goodnight. She shut off the lights, and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Ed tucked himself in and prepared for a long slumber.

In the middle of the night, he heard a mild thump. Thinking that it was nothing, he went back to sleep. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he heard a much louder thump. Ed woke up shivering in fear on who it was. Eventually the thump became from one loud thump, to rapid thumps. He looked out the window near him and saw the same girl he saw the other day. She placed her hand on the window.

When Ed realized that it was the girl he saw earlier, thank goodness for the street lamps, he appraoched her with huge amounts of glee.

"Hi there!" said Ed. This somehow frightened the girl a little. Eventually she shook it off, and giggled at his antics.

"Come," she mouthed.

"Huh?" he was lost.

"Come outside," she said.

"Outside?" Ed asked.

The girl nodded.

"Okay!" Ed yelled.

Meanwhile, Juniper twisted and turned, trying to ignore Ed's outburst. But those outbursts grew louder and louder until she heard, "Okay!"

She jumped up with her heart pounding. she rushed downstairs to see what Ed was up to.

"Ed, what in the world are you doing..." she yawned, but when she turned on the lights, Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," she said.

**Author's Notes: **_New chapters headed your way! Until we meet again..._

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their righful owners. _

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown. I am sorry that it took me a while for me to upload, so to make it up to you, here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Ed or Edd?**

Outside, the girl dragged Ed into the woods.

"Hello tree!" Ed said, until he was hit by a branch.

"Ouch, that tickles," he said chuckling.

By the time the girl arrived to "her spot" deep into the woods, Ed dropped his jaw.

"J-J-J-J-Jawbreakers!" he yelled in excitement.

"Who the heck is that?" a male voice asked rudely.

"Wh-what?" Ed was confused.

"A visitor, the one you wanted," said the leaf girl.

"A visitor? We don't take any prisoners! No one, you under...huh?" when the boy stepped into the light, it revealed to be a teenaged boy who looked very alike like Dennis.

"Who is this createn?" asked the boy.

"Dennis?" Ed guessed.

The boy stood several steps back.

"How'd you know my name, boy?" the boy demanded unsheathing a sword and pointed it at Ed's throat.

Ed shook in fear.

"Dennis, this is the one you call 'The Ed'? he asked.

"The Ed, the one that defeated the demon, Evil Tim?" asked Dennis.

Ed swallowed his saliva in fear. Dennis put his sword away and knelt down to Ed.

He knelt down to him.

Soon, other people came out to see the light. There was another boy who wore glasses, wore baggy clothes, and wore a hat, he carried a girl who had on a metalic face on the middle of her shirt, had on maskerra, and wore gothic makeup. Out from the trees was another girl who had blue eyes, and was blonde at that.

"Way big," Ed said from out of nowhere.

"We would like to dedicate these treats to the one who saved us from the wrath of Evil Tim, the one that goes by the name of "The Edd"," said the blonde.

Ed was still confused by why was Dennis was out there, but not in the house sleeping. Matter a fact, if he was sleeping in the house, why was he doing outside with all of these people. Ed was confused.

"Double!" Ed said.

**Author's Notes:** _Reivew!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful owners. _

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfiction story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. And please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**The Ed-Sistance**

In the middle of the night, Juniper walks out the door with a flashlight. She called the lovable oaf a couple times, but still didn't reply.

"Ed!" Juniper called.

No response.

"Ed, where are you?" June asked.

Again, no response.

Edd was in his house sleeping peacefully through the night - all until he heard June's cry for Ed.

"Ed!" June called.

Edd twisted and turned, but then woke up and saw Juniper walking around waving her flashlight for Ed.

"Juniper?" Edd said. He walks downstares and exits his house to meet up with Juniper.

"June? Is everything okay?" Edd asked concernly, "I heard you calling for..."

June nodded.

"He's missing," June said.

Edd was wide-eyed.

At Eddy's house, Juniper knocked on the door.

"Eddy?" she called.

She called his name twice, and finally Eddy woke up.

He got up from his bed and approached the door. He opened it slightly.

"Yeah?" Eddy asked a little annoyed.

"Eddy, we got a situation. It's Eddy," said Juniper.

Eddy closed the door and opened it all the way to unlock the door.

"What about him?" Eddy asked.

"He's missing," said June.

Eddy rose an eyebrow.

Meanwhile in the woods, Lila, grabbed Ed's hand and lured him to the jawbreakers.

"We thought that you'll like these since..."

Ed drooled on the candy. His mouth formed a waterfall. Lila giggled.

Roger saw a comic book sticking out of Ed's back pocket.

"Cool! A comic book!" Roger said, "It's been a while since I read one of these."

"Hey!" Ed said as he saw Roger holding the book.

Roger chuckled nervously, but when Ed smiled, he was a bit confused.

"I didn't know you like comics?" Ed said.

"So you're not..."

"Not what?" Ed asked.

Roger chuckled.

"Ed, can you come here for a moment?" Lila said.

"Yes," Ed said.

Ed followed Lila behind a bush. Behind this bush, there was a skateboard and a picture of Ray Ray and June on his left followed by June's parents. There was another picture with her and June, then there was a picture of the whole city.

"Wow," Ed awed.

In front of him was a leaf bed between two trees, and a blanket.

**Author's Notes:** _There will be more chapters soon. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy and the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a yet a new chapter to the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Ed Found**

Juniper and the gang were outside looking for Ed. Eddy was waving his flashlight calling for the big boy's name as Edd was carrying 2 faces of pudding skin with a smily face complete with Ed's monobrow.

"Where can he be?" Juniper asked, worried sick about him.

"Hey, monobrow!" Eddy called out loudly, "Where are ya?"

They continued calling his name, but sadly no luck.

Suddenly, a bald kid with a hunk of wood bumped into Juniper.

"Whacha doin'?" he asked playfully while yawning.

Juniper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jonny, why are you out?"

"To help!" he said.

"Go by your buisness baldy! And go home!" Eddy yelled.

"But Eddy! Plank will snitch!" said Jonny panicking.

"Well you tell that hunk of wood to shove its splintered edges up your..."

"Whoa, Eddy!" Juniper paused Eddy before he could sayn that one word, "This is a kids' fanfic!"

Eddy shrugged June off and groans, "And besides even if we tell him to go, he'll still follow. And believe me, I know," she said shuddering, remembering the last time she met with the little lunatic.

"Okay fine, but one little peep out of you or Plank, you're gonzos!" he said pointing directly at the strange, wierd duo.

Jonny nodded.

Meanwhile, Sarah was in her room asleep with her friend Jimmy by the side. Sarah twisted and turned, trying to tune out the commotion from the outside world.

"Ed," she growled. But when she finally heard that very name from outside clearly, she woke up.

"Jimmy awoke when Sarah woke up.

"What's wrong?" asked Jimmy.

"Ed," Sarah growled.

Sarah got up from her bed to get a wooden baseball bat from her pink toy chest.

"What about Ed?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, Jimmy. But something's goin' on in the neighborhood, and I tend to find out what it is," said Sarah. She closed the toy chest, got dressed (Jimmy closed his eyes), and walked out of the door with Jimmy behind her tail.

Meanwhile, Ed was with Lila in the woods. Ed began telling Lila about himself, how (of course he love jawbreakers), but he likes gravy on almost anything, chickens, pudding skin, etc. Lil;a shared a giggle. Ed blushed.

"So, it must've been nice," she said.

"I like Ed!" he said, this made Lila to giggle even more.

"I heard that you fought against the Evil Tim," said Lila.

"I did?" Ed was confused.

"Yeah! you are Ed right?" she asked giggling.

"Ed!" he called out, "Wait, the Curse of Evil Tim?"

"Yeah!" she said.

"That dreaded monster from the bowels of Hades? He came to suck all life on the face of the planet, we must hide from it!" Ed said, making Lila to laugh. He began to tell the story from his comic, and not the actual event because he was not conscious when all that happened.

After that, Ed shuddered behind a bush.

Lila uncovered Ed and gave her a very sweet smile. Ed ceased and returned it back as a orangatang chuckles from out of nowhere.

"You are very funny, you know that?" Lila said.

"I am?" Ed asked making Lila to giggle. That was when Ed came across a lost picture frame. It was covered in dirt, so Ed blew it off and revealed her tackling against a monster with June and company.

"Whoa!" Ed said.

Lila looked at what Ed was a wing at.

"A T-Raptor with horns from the 9th dimension of Hercules, how'd you get this picture?" Ed asked enthused.

Lila blushed, but then dark memories came back rushing in.

"Whar's wrong?" Ed asked, seeing Lila's change of her facial expression caused his soul to shatter.

Lila looked up into his face.

Dennis came into remind Ed of what happened.

"The war, that what happened," said Dennis.

"Dennis! How's the game?" Ed said out of the randomness of the air itself.

Dennis stared at him blankly as an eagle screeches from out od nowhere.

"Um, okay," said Dennis slowly, "The war, elaborate, Lila."

And thus, Lila began to tell Ed from her helping the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, to the very day of Orchid Bay's fateful demise. But what bothered Ed was when Dennis flat out tells Ed that June was killed in action.

Ed dropped his jaw.

"June's not dead," said Ed, "She's alive and well!"

Dennis rose an eyebrow, this caused Rodger and Jody to peep out.

"June's alive?" Jody asked.

"How?" Dennis asked.

"Well she...uh oh," Ed then forgot a few things. He was suppose to be in bed.

"Ed!" he heard June call worriedly.

"Juniper!" Ed called happily, but when he turned around to alarm them of June's survival of what happened, they were gone.

Ed scratched his head, but then was thrown away when he heard her voice again.

"Ed, buddy!" June yelled desperately.

"Juny!" Ed yelled as he ran out of the woods, leaving Lila and the others hiding behind the bush. Lila took one last look at Ed for the night and smiled. The clan separated for the night as Jody caught a glimpse at a bald kid with a hunk of wood. she then too began to separate.

By the time Ed returned to Juniper's arms, he gave her a death hug. June, as strong and as fast as she was could not combat Ed's strength, and stench.

"Boy, Ed, you really let yourself go that time huh, buddy?" said Juniper, "But as much as I..."

That was when Edd and Eddy found the lovable oaf.

"Where were ya, lumpy?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, I would like to know Ed. Do you know what time it is?" Edd asked.

Ed frowned.

Juniper sighed.

"Ed, please don't scare us like that okay. I was worried sick about you," said Juniper.

Ed lowered his head.

"Sorry," he apologized.

June sighed again, "Come on, big trouble maker, it's time for you to go back to bed."

"Okay!" Ed said as he jumped into June's arms. Lucky for her superstrength, she carried Ed back to the house leaving Eddy to giggle.

"I think your bride is carrying her groom, Romeo," Eddy laughed hysterically.

Edd glared at Eddy.

**Author's Notes: **_Hello there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you a new chapter to the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Juniper Lee. Both Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. Keyword __fan__._

**Hello friends of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels. For the people who read this before, I would like to apologize for the long hiatus. So here is the 12th chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews for future chapters. Thankyou!**

**Sarah's Interveniance**

A day later, ed was in the park with his friends. Juniper was pushing Ed on the swing with ease. Edd smiled at the brother-sister moment between Ed and Juniper. Suddenly, Eddy was tackled Edd to the ground as June turns around and giggles only to be hit by a swinging Ed. June was pushed a few inches from Ed.

Ed guffawed; he jumps out of the swing and lands on the ground, face-first. June rushed to his aid.

Ed was rubbing his head as his friends came in to help. June helped him up. After that they had a laugh about it, they were each having a great time. But hiding behind the bushes, an angry bull at the capes. Sarah glared at the capes she saw before her.

At night, Ed snuck out of the house again looking for Lila.

"Lila?" Ed called softly.

When he moved to a bush, he was pulled in.

Ed was about to panic until he saw the familiar green eyes.

Ed calms down as he glorified at her sweet smile. He chuckled.

"Lil..."

Lila places a hand over the lovable oaf's mouth.

"Shh," she said looking on both ways, "Follow me," she whispered.

Ed smiled and nodded.

They branched out of the bushes and ran to the woods where they met up with the gang. Sarah was in the front lawn heating up as she went back to the house.

The next day, Ed woke up and stretches his back. He walked to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast as a horse neighs from out of nowhere. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Chunky Puffs!" Ed exclaimed. He throws the cereal to the table with a carton of milk. He rushes to the table. He then grabs a bowl, and pours the cereal into it, followed by milk. he then dips his hand into the cereal as he witnessed that the cereal was pouring out from his hands. He begins to think, thinking of what was missing.

Ding!

A light bulb floated from Ed's empty head.

"Spoon!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed zooms his way to the cabinet and looks for the spoon he was looking for.

"Nope!" he tosses a fork.

"Noperooney!" he tosses a spatula.

"Nope!" he tosses a Sarah to a nearby wall, a cat is heard from out of nowhere.

Ding! Ding!

Ed finally finds his spoon.

"Thankyou spoon!" Ed said as he heads back to his seat only to discover his bratty sister tapping her toe rapidly at Ed.

A horse grunts from out of nowhere.

Upstairs, Juniper was sleeping soundly in her room - well until she heard...

"Have pity! Have mercy!" Ed cried.

Juniper fell to the floor in response to that cry. she immediately gets up to see what it was.

"Ed!" Juniper yelled for her friend.

She ran to the hallway, jumped off the rail, flips through the air, and lands on her hands; she then flips from her hands to her feet and faces the kitchen only for her to be horrified to see a red-faced Sarah carrying the heavy Ed.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi guys of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the 12th chapter of, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Juniper Lee. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Sorry for the long hiatus, I was busy with other stuff, and I was on writer's block. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter. Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter from the long awaited fanfic, An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! **_

**The Confrontation**

She ran to the hallway, jumped off the rail, flips through the air, and lands on her hands; she then flips from her hands to her feet and faces the kitchen only for her to be horrified to see a red-faced Sarah carrying the heavy Ed.

"Ed!" she was horrified that Ed was getting hammered by hos baby sister, Sarah.

An angry cat screeches from out of nowhere as Sarah spins Ed around like dough. Ed screamed in horror as Sarah threw him against the wall, shaking the house a bit.

"Oh my god; Ed are you alright?" Juniper asked, rushing to his aid.

"I see stars," Ed said, pupils rotating from the pain he suffered. Juniper smiled that he was alright.

"You're next small fry!" Sarah intimidated.

"I'm going to fight you, not like last time when you were critically injured," Juniper said.

"Liar, liar pants on fire, dragon's breath ignites your lying!" Sarah teased.

"Man, you are so immature!" Jun e said annoyed.

"Says the one who bathes gravy swimmer!" Sarah laughed.

"Shut up!"

"What's the matter, can't ball your fist? Can't bulk up like a _warrior_? Why, does Ed overindulge you? Oh wait, wait…"

Sarah pulled out her doll and imitates Juniper babying Ed. Sjhe rockas the doll back and forth.

"Goo, goo, Ee, ga, ga, gag, ba! Goo, goo, gee, gee, gag, aboo! Coo, coo!" Sarah laughed at Juniper.

Juniper clenched her teeth, breathing ferociously. She was so angry that smoke tooted from her ears. As Sarah kept intimidating her, Eddy barged in and notices that the house was shaking, violently.

"What the?" Eddy asked. Jasmine came back from the store and notices that the house was violently shaking.

"Is that normal?" Jasmine asked.

"Runaway!" Eddy manically yelled as she grabbed Jasmine and dragged her across the street.

And then…

BOOM! The roof was launched halfway out from its foundation. A small mushroom cloud formed, and out from it was a flying little girl, igniting in flames screaming.

Juniper savagely slammed the door open, breaking windows as she watched Sarah slide across the pavement.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE SIDES TO BEAT YOU WITH!" Juniper threatened with a booming, angry, vicious tone in her voice.

"What, I only mentioned your brother!" Sarah yelled.

"Why I aught a…" Juniper chased after the frightened Sarah.

**Author's Notes:**_**Hi there people of the fan-fiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the latest chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and…**_

**Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Life and Times of Juniper Lee or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi guys, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you guys did in the previous chapters. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

**June vs. Sarah**

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE SIDES TO BEAT YOU WITH!" Juniper threatened with a booming, angry, vicious tone in her voice.

"What, I only mentioned your brother!" Sarah yelled.

"Why I aught a…" Juniper chased after the frightened Sarah.

"Get away from me monster!" Sarah yelled as she ran away from the raging bull, Juniper Lee.

"Wait 'till I wrap my arms and squeeze your tiny neck!" she screamed.

She chased her high, and she chased her low. But by the time Sarah reached her house, she slammed the door closed, locking it, and barricading it with a flat screen, a sofa, a chair, and a refrigerator. But all of those were just dishes compared to Juniper's ruthless strength.

She banged on the door, trying to bang it down.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Juniper roared. Sarah came to the window and made "funny faces" mocking her.

"Nah, nah nah nah nah! You can't get me!" she blew raspberries.

Juniper growled and screamed. She punched the tree bark all the way through - but then, she had an idea - a devious one at that.

As Sarah continued mocking her, Juniper calmly went towards her - smiling. Sarah was confused and was creeped out.

She walked away, whistling. She grabbed the house and picked it up. Sarah's eyes bugged.

"Mother," said Sarah whimpering.

"Go time," she said.

Edd came out of his house just in the nick of time, drinking a glass of water - until he sprayed it out. His pupils tripled in size.

"Holy maccaroni! Juniper! No! Put the house down!" Edd yelled in panic.

"Um, Double D, gee. How should I put this in the most kindest way as I possibly can. Why?" she asked in a cool, calm tone in her voice.

"You'll kill her!" Edd yelled.

"You think I'm going to kill her? Me, kill her? No, I would never," she said, "It'll be a massacre of biblical proportions."

"Juniper, if you smash the house down, Sarah is going to -"

"Going to what? Cry like a little , baby doll?" Juniper asked.

"What did you call me?" Sarah asked.

"You heard me, sister!" Juniper said, being cocky, "Like a little, baby, girl who still wets her pants and - "

That was enough for Sarah to leap on Juniper, making her to drop the house.

Sarah savagely body slammed Juniper - several times on the pavement road. She smashed her head on the ground and even threw her to another house. Sarah even picked up a truck and threw it at Juniper.

Juniper's eyes dilated, and raised a white flag as the truck's shadow got bigger.

CRASH!

A cat roars from out of nowhere as Sarah stomps towards Juniper.

Juniper pushes the truck away and backed away slowly.

"Um - "Juniper smiled nervously, in fear, "- sorry?"

Sarah jumped on Juniper, engulfing her in a white cloud as a cat screeches from out of nowhere.

After Juniper's horrific beating, she was wedgied on a tree, face all bruised and everything.

"Oh goodness, June," said Edd, "You got to be more careful when you are handling Sarah," said Edd.

Juniper muttered angrily.

Eddy came walking by and began to chuckle. He laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Juniper and Edd glared angrily at Eddy.

"What happened to her?" Eddy laughed.

They didn't say a word.

**Author's Note:** _Review for more!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners!_

_**Hi guys of the fanfiction coomunity! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**The Shadow**

In the playground, Sarah and Jimmy were playing on the seesaw. Sarah, now happy and cocky looked back at Juniper and made insulting faces. Jimmy joined. Juniper was still hanging around on the tree, folding her arms.

"When I get down, I'm going to kill her. And I'm going to have fun, killing her," said Juniper, angrily muttering to Edd.

"Remember, this is Ed's sister," said Edd trying to get her down.

"So, I treat Ed _waaaay_ better than that -," she thrusted over and yelled to the distant Sarah, "SORRY EXCUSEFOR A HUMAN BEING!"

Sarah paid Juniper no mind as she laughed at the defeated warrior.

Juniper muttered once more.

"Well you can't play with Sarah's emotion, trust me, Eddy tried," Edd said facing Eddy.

"I played with her emotions? She tried me?" Eddy complained.

"Tell me what you did to Sarah?" Juniper said, angst to hear Eddy's story.

"Well, I threw a pie in her face one time, and tricked Jimmy to eat a bowling ball in a shape of an ice cream. Broke his teeth in the process!" Eddy laughed.

Juniper did not chuckle at all, in fact she just looked at him awkwardly.

"Seriously?" Juniper asked.

"What, it was to get back on her for those senseless beatings!" Eddy said.

Edd was struggling to get Juniper down; she grew a little nauseous from hanging on the branch, wedgied.

"I can't seem to get you down!" said Edd.

Juniper began to think, and it was something she was embarrassed to suggest.

"Um, Double D, do you have a pair of scissors?" she asked.

"I do," said Eddy, "Why?"

"Can you hand them to Double D," Juniper asked.

Eddy handed his scissors to Edd; Edd was confused.

"Why would you need scissors?" Edd asked, "Unless -". Edd's face was getting hot red. Smoke tooted from his ears from immense fear.

"Not my greatest plan, but I will change when I get home, like immediately. Just cut a small strip from my underwear and I'll be on my way. Please," Juniper begged.

Eddy laughed - again!

"Double D's gonna cut Juniper's underwear from the tree!" Eddy laughed.

Juniper's cheeks became red.

"Go on, you can do it Double D, just a small clip," said Juniper, shaking her voice from nervousness.

Edd began to sweat. He slowly reaches the scissors towards June's undergarments, opening the blades -

"Oh dear," said Edd.

- and then finally, he clipped her underwear from the branches, causing her to scream and fall to the ground, face first. A tired cow mooed from out of nowhere.

June gave Edd a thumbs up.

"Thanks Double D," she muffled in pain.

Edd was still wide-eyed.

"No problem," Edd said shaking as he dropped the scissors.

Eddy was still laughing as Juniper got up, shaking.

"Okay, while I go change, can you look for Ed, he had been gone for a minute. Dinner is about to ready in a few minutes," she said.

"Can do," said Edd.

Juniper hugs Edd and ran back to her house, leaving Edd and Eddy to look for Ed.

Meanwhile in the playground, Sarah and Jimmy were in the sandbox building sand castles together.

"Where should I place the parapet?" asked Jimmy.

"I think it should be right net to the tower, Jimmy," said Sarah.

As Jimmy constructs the parapet, Sarah felt a chill from her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Ed was in the playground lounging around the monkey bars.

"Monkey bars are purty," said Ed as a orangatang chuckles from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, he saw a small black soot slithering from the ground. Ed stood watch as the soot slowly approaches Sarah.

In the sandbox, Sarah and Jimmy were finishing up the castle.

"Just put the flag up, and we'll be done Jimmy!" Sarah said.

"Okay!" said Jimmy as he slowly approaches to the tower carrying the stick - but...

"Sarah?" Jimmy said shivering.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Soot."

"Soot?"

Sarah turned around as a lion roared from out of nowhere.

The soot swallowed her up.

"Sarah!" Jimmy frantically screamed as a horse whinnied from out of nowhere.

"The soot belches and then gobbles up Jimmy.

Ed was on the monkey bars, brain-dead - until something finally clicks.

"Baby sister has been eaten by a tarantula!" Ed roared.

The soot turns around and saw Ed lunging towards the soot. It disappeared in thin air as Ed landed flat on his stomach as a sumo wrestler grunted from out of nowhere.

'Baby sister!" Ed cried.

**Author's Note:** _**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the update on the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners. Let me repeat, I do not OWN these two shows, they are respectifully owned by their creators. This is a FanFiction, only written for fun. That's it!_

**Hello guys and gals, welcome back to the long waited story that was on hiatus, "An Ed Story: Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did, please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

**Now before the story starts, here are some things I like to bring up, on my break from this story, I had to think how the middle of the story is going to play out, and who is going to be culprit. Well, after that long wait, I finally figured it out, I finally figured how its going to end, how is something you have to figure out, and don't worry, no cop outs, I won't cheat you guys, I'll never do that. **

**Okay, since we got all that out of the way, how about we start, Jimmy if you please...**

**Jimmy: Start the fic!**

* * *

**Saving Private Sarah**

After Juniper changed her undergarments, she walked back outside to join her friends to look for Ed, only for him to pounce on her. She grunted and collapsed to the ground in pain.

"June! Trouble! Bad!" Ed yelled frantically jumping on Juniper's stomach.

June coughed and wheesed, trying to breathe from Ed's jumping. Ed suddenly picked her up from the ground and shook her like a rag doll.

"Sarah is in big trouble!" Ed panicked.

After Ed finished shaking June, her pupils were circling around her eyes as they tried to rest on the center of the opaque (the white area of the eye); June was dissy from Ed's shaking.

She rapidly shook her head and gently released herself from Ed's grip. Calmly she dusted her shoulders from the attack and then looked at Ed.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Sarah's been taken!" Ed yelled.

Juniper was confused, "Can you repeat that? I can't hear you from the sheer happiness that I'm going through right now," she said.

Ed grabbed Juniper's shoulders and crushed them as he began to plea.

"Please, Sarah had been eaten by a smoking taratula!" Ed said, until something clicked in his head.

"I need to do something! I need to call someone! I am hungry!" Ed yelled running away.

This made June a little confused, but a bit worried. This was his sister, and just to stand there showed totally disrespect for the person she's friends with, no matter how much she hated her. This kinda proved that Ed was responsible at times of need. she began to fioght against herself, trying to decide to help him look for Sarah, or to stray him away from her to take back his room.

She knew she had to make the right choice. She sighed and groaned in annoyance and called Ed.

"Ed!" June called.

Ed did not reply.

"Oh god," Juniper ran to the lovable oaf as he continued his search for his rotten, baby sister.

"Ed!" she called again - suddenly she bumped into Eddy as a car horn beeped from out of nowhere. She was knocked down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it will ya!" Eddy complained to June.

"Sorry, Eddy. Say, can you help me catch Ed? He's looking for the Spawn of Satan and her little helper, Lucifer," she said.

"English?" Eddy asked.

"Sarah and Jimmy," said Juniper annoyed.

Eddy finally clicked and snapped his fingers, but then suddenly rose an eyebrow as a car crashed from out of nowhere.

"Ed is looking for Sarah?" Eddy asked confused, "And you want to help him?"

Juniper sighed, "Look, Ed cares so much for his sister, and if something happens to her, he'll hate me!" she yelled.

"It is rare that Ed does get upset, yet angry..."

"Wait, Ed gets angry?" June rose an eyebrow.

"Apparently, yes June Bugs. Yes he does, and when he gets angry, its not pretty," he said.

June nodded.

Eddy called Ed over - making him to immediately run over towards him, swinging his head around backwards smiling.

Edd finally arrived and saw Ed reunited with Juniper and Eddy. He was confused of Ed's outbursts. However, Jube blushed when he saw Edd. Nothing he wore differntly, it was just something thatt happened recently that made her to jitter whenever she was around him.

"What?" Edd asked.

"Nothing," June said, embarrassed, "It's just that, oh, "she turned to Eddy, "Can you elaborate."

"Sarah's missing," Eddy told Double D, igniting Ed's happy meter right back to distressed mode as an alarm rang from out of nowhere.

"Sarah!" Ed bursted until June snapped his lips shut.

"Ed, calm down. We're going to help you, okay," said Juniper.

"You are?" Ed muffled.

Juniper nodded - then finally, Ed's happy meter finally turned up as he gave Juniper a death grip bear hug, breaking her spine in the process. Edd and Eddy were terrofied, well minus Eddy, he was chuckling.

"Happy day!" Ed said hugging Juniper tightly. Her bones began to break.

"Ed...me...hurting...," she said.

"Ed," Edd walked over to him and gave him a glare.

Ed lets go of Juniper as she began to catch her breath and pop the bones from her back right back in place. "Ow," she said.

"So the four of us, up for an epic adventure again!" Eddy said, ecitedly.

"Yep, on the search to find Sarah, right Ed?" Edd asked, only to discover that Ed was not there.

"Ed?" June called.

No repsonse.

"Hey Lumpy?" Eddy called.

No response.

"Where'd Ed go?" Edd asked.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Roger and Jody took off Sarah and Jimmy's masks and glared at them.

"Well, well, if it isnt't the enemies of Ed," Dennis growled.

Sarah struggled to break free from the ropes, but found it hard to breach. Jimmy began to cry - until Roger slapped him across the face, shutting him up.

"You'll pay for that?" Sarah roared.

"Dennis, what shall we do with them?" asked Jody.

"For crimes against Ed, our saviour and protector, for nearly killing our friend, June, I hereby for you to die for your misdeeds," said Dennis, turning to his bretheren, "Sacrifice them."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ed, Lila grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled, happy to him again.

"Lila?" Ed was a bit confused.

"Shh, Ed, its alright. We know. We know everything of what happened," she said.

"Who?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the fanfic of "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I have, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**_

_**And also, after this fic, there will be a sequel after this. One is going to be episode base, and the other is going to be something more like this.**_

_**- A Glass of Warm Ed: Alternative Version**_

_**- From Rose to Eds**_

_**Something more like that it won't take as long for me to update. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners and creators. Let me repeat, they do not belong to me. This is only for fun, that is all. This is a fanfiction._

_**Hello there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Sacrifice**

Meanwhile with Ed, Lila grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled, happy to him again.

"Lila?" Ed was a bit confused.

"Shh, Ed, its alright. We know. We know everything of what happened," she said.

"Who?"

"The Angry Pink One, she's going to pay for kicking you out of your domain. And don't worry, we'll make sure she remembers every pain and suffering she went through until she is all drained out," said Lila.

Ed, having no clue what she meant cheered.

"So, Sarah is going to have lots of cookies and nuts?" Ed asked.

A crow cawed from out of nowhere.

"Well yes," she said, trying hard not to laugh.

Suddenly, they were breached by the Asian girl, a guy with baby hair, and another guy who wore a black sock on his head.

"Ed?" Juniper said, a little worried.

"Where were..."

Suddenly, Juniper's eyes suddenly darted to a shocked Lila.

Eddy was wide-eyed.

"Is that a Sasquatch?" Eddy said, mouth now opened, "And it's...a girl?"

"Unbelievable," Edd said.

"Lila?" Juniper said, shocked.

"Juniper?" Lila was abit shocked as well. She emerged from the bush she was hiding and stood up and touched June's face.

Eddy blushed.

"Is this hot or what?" Eddy asked, until Edd shoved him with his elbow.

"June? Juniper Lee, its really is you!" Lila yelled ecitedly hugging her. June and Lila hugged tightly and squeeled.

"I never seen June squeeling before," said Edd.

"That's new," Eddy said.

"I'm hungry," said Ed.

"Juniper, I - we thought that you were dead!" said Lila.

"You thought - wait, we?"

"Yeah!" said Lila, "Jody, Roger, and Dennis!"

"Wait, Dennis...is alive?" Juniper asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and after weeks of hearing a person called 'The Ed', we were conviced that a hero had risen. But knowing that you are alive, our chances for our friends resserection is now higher!" said Lila.

This disturbed June a little.

"Resserection?"

"Yeah!" said Lila, "In fact, after you left..."

"Wait, June went alone?" Eddy said, shocked, "But her parents..."

"Yellow stones, Eddy," said June, sadly.

"Anyway, after you left, Ophelia died. She couldn't take the stress no longer. She was our friend, our ally," Lila said.

"And Lila said that they were going to drain Srah dry, with lots of nuts. Yum," Ed said.

Juniper twitched her eye. Half of her was happy, but the other part was just plain disturbed. And that side dominated over her.

"So you are telling me Lila, that they are going to sacrifice Ed's sister to resserect Ophelia?" Juniper said, disturbed.

"Yeah!" Lila said, "To save one, we must get rid of the rotten."

"But, do you know that's Ed's sister?" Juniper asked.

Lila rose her left brow, "That's Ed's sister?"

"If you sacrifice him, not only it'll hurt him, but scar him?" Juniper asked.

Suddenly, the very organ that Ed barely used began to click as a horse neighed wildy from out of nowhere.

"Ed must save Sarah! Death, bad for Ed!" Ed said, "If mom finds out that Sarah's drained, I'll be grounded!"

"That's an understatement of what they're going to do," said Juniper.

"Better pack up your life points if you still have them Ed," Eddy said, disturbed and scared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't..." Lila apologised.

"Don't worry, we know that you didn't mean to. But now, all we have to do is try to convince Dennis that not only Sarah is a selfish brat to whom i wish should never eist, but also she's the sister of..." Juniper said, before bot only her, but Ed, Edd, and Lila were grabbed by ed as they head up to the woods.

"Woohoo! go lumpy go!" Eddy yelled as they entered the woods.

**Author's Notes:** _**Review for more chapters!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners. I repeat, both shows do not belong to me. This is a fanfiction!_

_**Hello people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Rescuing Sarah**

"Don't worry, we know that you didn't mean to. But now, all we have to do is try to convince Dennis that not only Sarah is a selfish brat to whom I wish should never exist, but also she's the sister of..." Juniper said, before bot only her, but Ed, Edd, and Lila were grabbed by Ed as they head up to the woods.

"Woo hoo! go lumpy go!" Eddy yelled as they entered the woods.

In the woods, Ed dragged his friends through the rugged, woody terrain. The sun was going down and the woods were getting dark. Eddy finally having enough of Ed's dragging demanded him to stop.

He did, and accidentally threw his friends to the bark of a tree.

A hurl noise came from out of nowhere.

"Thanks for the ride, Ed," Juniper said, sliding off the branch.

She got up, popped her bones from her back and then finally her neck. She scanned the area and discovered that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" June asked.

Edd got up and saw that they ere deep inside the woods.

"Ed, where did you take us?" he asked.

"To the heart of the woods, thank you very much," said Ed.

"Ed, why did you take us to the heart of the woods?" Juniper asked, "We hadn't come up with a plan or some substance that could benefit for us when we face the people that kidnapped your sister...and you're not listening are you?"

Ed stood there stiff, smiling his stupid smile.

"What?" he asked.

Juniper facepalmed.

"Well, he did got us to the right path!" Lila said.

"He did?" Juniper, Edd, and Eddy asked their new friend.

"Well, yeah. Not sure where to though, it's dark to even tell where," she stated.

Eddy began to rant.

"Oh just great, first Ed gets kicked out of his house, then Sarah humiliated us, and now we're stuck in the stupid woods! What a load!" Eddy complained.

"Calm down, at least it's not the end of the world or anything," said Juniper.

"Well, we better start a fire and camp out if we ever want to have the strength to walk...or run for that matter," said Edd.

The group agreed as they began to set up shop for the night.

It was night-time in the woods, ire burned in the crispy woods, warming the campers. Ed, who was known as heavy sleeper suddenly heard a faint scream.

"Ed!" he heard.

He immediately opened his eyes and got up.

"Sarah?" he said softly.

"Ed!" the scream got louder.

"Sarah!" he yelled, waking everyone up. He charged through the woods and followed the sound. He rushed hurriedly, hoping that the worst delayed.

"Sarah, big brother's coming! Just stay calm!" he instructed.

"Hurry it up, stupid!" Sarah barked.

Ed finally arrived and was horrified at what he saw.

"Sarah!" Ed yelled.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_**Only a few more chapters to conclude this story. Come back for more.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Ophelia's Statement**

By the time Ed finally reached his bratty sister and her best friend Jimmy, he noticed that the tribes men were already there - including Dennis.

Ed was shaky, this made them a bit confused.

"Ed? What's going on?" he asked.

"Let my sister, go!" Ed said tugging into a bull.

This made Dennis now even more confused.

"This is your sister? But Ed, no sister would ever kick you out of that house," said Jody.

Sarah smiled.

"Thus prooves how much of an imbecile he is," she said.

Jimmy giggled at Sarah's comment, but yet urged her not to continue. Sarah was confused at Jimmy until she reminded her that they were about to sacrifce the both of them. But why?

Ed tried to plead them not to kill her. But they said it had to be done to ressurect a lost friend. What lost friend.

It wasn't until Ed's plea got the attention of his teammates. Juniper was shocked to see Ed on his knees, but even more surprised to see Dennis - and also her old friends. They were alive!

Wanting to rejoice, she saw Sarah strapped to a plank of wood - which made her day even more easier. But knowing Double D, she sighed and asked them what was going on and why they kidnapped Sarah.

"Sarah had made Ed's life miserible for too long June!" Dennis said.

"We must sacrifice these two to ressurect a lost friend," said Jody.

"Wait, what lost...wait?" that was when it clicked June's mind. Opheila had been appearing recently in the neighborhood, and she did bond with Ed. And when she was in his body, she did recapped a lot of his memories - which was strange. But the one thing that kept popping up was Sarah's tormentive abuse upon the lovable oaf. She was disgusted all the way.

Somehow, her spirit must've incarnated into their minds somehow which allowed them to locate him.

"Ophelia?" June was shocked.

When that word came out of her mouth, Eddy jumped.

"Ophelia? Where?"Eddy asked.

"Here," said ghostly, sonerous tone in the air. The people gathered around and discovered Ophelia's spirit floating in the air.

"I figured that you guys found Ed," said Ophelia to the clan.

Lila was shocked.

"Ophelia, is that you?" Lila asked.

Ophelia nodded.

"Indeed," she said, "There had been a misunderstanding." She turned to the tribe, "A few days ago when Juniper left the ruins of Orchid Bay, I left Ed's body in wonder. It wouldn't take long before you guys took him home by my coordinates. However, I never realised that his memories were implanted into your minds. I know that Ms. Big Mouth is a pain to all of humanity..."

"Hey!" Sarah roared.

Juniper slapped her.

"Ow!"

"What, it wasn't me. It was that tree," June pointed.

Sarah glared at June.

"Anyway..." Opheila said, rolling her eyes, "...desite all of the uncertainties by her, she is still Ed's sister," she said.

"Hey, ghost freak, let me go! Now!" Sarah demanded.

"Not only she is Ed's sister, but she is also an annoying little wrench who deserves to rot in..."

She cooled down before her aura turned black.

"Let her live, if she dies, she'll never stop, annoying people," she said.

"But what about you?" asked Dennis.

"Yeah, why leave us, huh? Why do that?" Eddy said about to tear up.

"Because, Eddy. When we are born, we have our glance in the world, as we live, we make our mistakes, but when we die, we move on. I'm sorry, Eddy," she said, "But chin up, there will be a lucky girl out there somewhere. And don't worry, no matter how deep the hole is between you and me, I will never stop loving you," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"What about us?" Dennis asked, "We came all this way to..."

"We all have our own path," she said, "Follow yours, Dennis and help those in need," she said.

"Oh that's so sweet, but can anyone..."

**"Shut the hell up!" **Everyone - but Double D and Ed roared.

Sarah pouted.

"Man language," Double said.

Everyone ignored Double D's comment.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys on the otherside," Ophelia said, before giving one last glance at Eddy before she dissapeared.

After she left, Juniper went to Dennis and hugged him.

"So where are you going to go now, Dennis?" June asked.

"Somewhere, I don't know, but..."

"I promise, I will protect Ed," June said.

"Your butt you won't!" Sarah yelled.

Everyone ignored her.

Just before they were about to leave, Lila went up to Dennis and asked could she stay. Dennis accepted but was confused why?

"Like Ophelia said, and thus, I want to be there for them whenever anything happens. I hope you have a good journey, Dennis, Jody, and Roger," she said.

"Are you sure you're making a right decision?" asked Jody.

Lila nodded.

Dennis accepted and nodded.

Finally they left - not without saying goodbye.

After they left, they all looked at Sarah.

"Now, how are we suppsoe to do with you?" June asked, smiling evilly.

Sarah had a very worried look across her face.

Outside of the woods, Sarah hung from a tree not too far from the park. She truggled to climb down, wanting to give June a good one-two. They all laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny!" Sarah crossing her arms.

"And thus end the fic," said Jimmy.

"Shut up, Jimmy," said Sarah.

**END**

**Author's Notes**

_Hi there people of the Internet! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". Now to frank, this was not my favorite story for me to work on. When I first wrote it, I was into it, but as time flew by, my interest in it sunk. So sorry about the delay. _

_There might be another one, but don't worry, it won't be rushed like this chapter. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


End file.
